Gathering In The Art Room
by MerridewLover
Summary: Jack sees Simon,and it's love at first sight, but he doesn't know it til he has social period with him. Eric meets Roger in the art room while looking for supplies, and everyone gathers there in time.Simon/Jack , Roger/Eric R&R COMPLETE


**Author Note:** hey guys! It's been a while. Sorry, been busy with school work and I also recently broke my finger, so its kinda hard to type. D: oh well. So, for my language arts class, we read the book _Lord of the Flies_ by William Golding and I just loved it. So, this is—obviously—my first LoTF fic, and also my very _first_ slash. I actually have no problem with gay people—GAYS ROCK!—but it's just that I don't really like to read/write about it, you know? So, anyway, its, again obviously, a Simon/Jack thing. I just love the idea of Jack—the tough, mean, cruel guy—caring for and protecting Simon—the vulnerable, sweet, shy and nice guy. I just find it really cute if you try and picture stuff with them two. You know? Oh, and there most likely will end up having some [or a lot] of Roger/Eric because of the amazingly talented author on ff, **Canadino**! Read her stories, I loved them added pretty much almost all of them to my fav.s! :D Well, I won't bore you anymore, here starts the story! Oh! And in this story, the boys never got stuck on the island, and they're all in high school. Jack and Roger are in their junior year, Ralph, along with Piggy, are in their sophomore year, and Samneric and Simon are in their freshmen year.

* * *

_**Gathering In The Art Room**_

[=]

Simon woke up, his alarm clock buzzing. His mossy green eyes opened slowly, his black hair in his eyes slightly. He pushed his hair back and opened the blinds, letting the sun seep into his room. He smiled as he saw the outside world, and he went to the bathroom—only in sweat pants and a grey shirt—to go get ready for school. He would see his friends again!

[=]

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

The boy opened his blue eyes, groaning as the buzzing noise continued. The sunlight peered into his room, splashing across his face and burning his eyes with the increasing brightness. He turned to his side, away from the wide open windows in his room, his red hair covering his face. He was just about to go back to sleep, when the buzzing only got louder. His eyes snapped open, and he grabbed his alarm clock, throwing it across the room, still beeping.

"Bloody piece of rubbish!" he yelled at the wall where it landed. It continued to make that awful noise. He groaned in frustration, when he heard his mother call him.

"_Jack! Get out of your bloody bed right now, and watch your foul language!_" she screamed at him. He silently swore for yelling so loud, and called back a muffled reply. Great. Now he can't go back to sleep. He got up and headed to take a shower, only in his boxers. Jack wiped the sleep away from his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose before stripping and stepping into the warm water of his shower.

[=]

Ralph was already up. His blue eyes darted out the window, watching. Birds flew by every now and then, and his blonde hair was neatly combed. He was already dressed in his school uniform—a button up white shirt with tan colored shorts for summer. He got up, got his stuff ready in his bag, and began to walk out of the house, making his way to school.

"Such a beautiful day." Ralph walked on, humming quietly, where he met up with Jack. He had seen Jack walking ahead of him, hair still wet and damp. He ran up to him, causing Jack to turn and face him.

"Jack!"

[=]

Jack heard his name being called. He turned behind him, his damp red hair a darker shade of red, cooling his face from the cold. He had brushed it, but he had to keep it wet because if he hadn't, he would've been late. He saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, running toward him. Jack smiled a small smile of friendship toward the boy.

"Hullo Ralph."

"Hullo."

They walked, talking animatedly to each other until they reached the school. Then, it hit Jack. He got pushed boy a boy with brown hair, and was immediately pissed off. The boy just glared at him and kept running, a smirk on his face—_sophomore._

"Roger! Wait!" a voice from behind them called. It made Jack's heart skip a beat, which confused the bloody hell out of him, since it was a boy's voice. A boy with black hair went around them, trying not to hit them, but his hand accidently brushed against Jack's. Jack's eyes widened as he stared at the boy with black hair. _Who was that?_

**Whoa! Calm yourself, Jack! That is a **_**boy**_**!**

Jack snapped out of his awkward trance of watching the boy, and he quickly hid his embarrassment before Ralph noticed—but Jack didn't know that Ralph actually did.

[=]

A week had passed, and Jack had noticed something. He was gay. He had a crush on that kid from a week ago who passed him and brushed his hand against his. He found out that the boy's name was Simon and that he was pretty smart—he had one class with him, in which he was one of the smartest there. One day, he wound up in the same classroom as Simon, for their social period—the smartest students got to be there, but only if the teachers liked them. He sat next to him. Simon was doing some project for art, drawing random hands and apples and—is that... a person's face so far? But, Jack couldn't tell so far who it looked like. He peeked a glance at Simon, who was just drawing away. Simon suddenly looked up at Jack through his bangs, and smiled, before stuffing his drawing back into his backpack. He held out his hand toward the redhead, smiling while holding the redhead's gaze in his deep green eyes.

"Hullo," he says a little shyly to Jack. "My name is Simon Green."

"H-Hullo," Jack stutters, cursing his stutter in his mind, "I'm Jack Merridew." After a moment of silence with their hands connected together in a shake of a new friendship, the redhead smirks as he takes in his last name. "Your last name matches your eyes."

"Yes I'm aware." Simon says, flushing faintly, hoping Jack doesn't notice, but Jack does. He says nothing. Jack lets go of Simon's hand and turns the attention elsewhere on the matter of the subject.

"So, what was that drawing of yours?" he asks Simon. Simon smiles slyly. That was the first time the redhead had ever seen the raven-haired boy give such a mischievous smile.

"The drawing of the person I like," he states simply. He thinks he can trust Jack enough to tell him his secret. "Before you get confused, yes I like guys." Simon bows his head down, afraid that Jack will be disgusted by him. Instead, the redheaded boy puts a pale arm on Simon's shoulder and smiles a reassuring smile.

"That's who you are right?" Jack asks him.

"Yes..."

"Then I think that you should stay that way."

At the sincere smile plastered on Simon's face, Jack's cheeks become warm and he turns away, pretending to be looking at the door, before he grumbles an added part. "I—I mean 'cause that's who you are, and you should always be who you are." Simon giggles quietly, and ruffles Jack's red hair, liking the feeling it put in between his fingers.

"Thank you."

[=]

"Sam, I'm going to go down to the art room for a bit to grab some stuff, I'll be back in a few," the blonde boy tells his twin. Sam, his twin, nods and continues shuffling off in the opposite direction that his brother was going in. He walked silently, and when he entered the art room, he hadn't noticed anyone standing by the teacher's desk. He grabbed some paint, some brushes, pencils—with erasers—and big white paper, colored pencils and more. He put them in a pile on one of the desks. He turned to go get some markers, when he saw a dark shadow by the desk. His heart nearly stopped, and the shadow came into the light, revealing dark hair and dark eyes—

"Oh, it's you." The dark-haired boy stayed quiet, not answering. He didn't even know this person, and yet he says 'Oh, it's you.' What kind of person does that?

The twin, noticing his foolish act, blushes while covering his mouth with the back of his uniform's sleeve. He laughs a nervous smile and tries to start over with the brown haired boy who was still quiet.

"I—I know you because I've seen you around the grounds while me and my brother, Sam, were pulling pranks. You always seemed to be there—but I don't know your name." After saying all that in a nervous breath, he waited for the boy to introduce himself. The real reason he knew the person was because he had a slight crush on him. The twin stuck his hand out towards the boy, but the boy's brown eyes were still glued to _his_ brown eyes. "I—I'm Eric." The boy reaches out and grabs his hand in an iron-grip. He opens his mouth to say something, but instead smiles a smile full of dark malice. Truth be told, he looked kind of like a wild animal, his eyes dark with something evil as he pulled Eric towards him. Eric's blush intensified, his heart beating madly inside his chest, wanting to break free. The boy smirks wider, and pulls him until their chests are touching. He leans down, and pecks Eric on the cheek. Eric blinks rapidly, thinking; _What is going on?_

Then, in what seemed like a blink of an eye the boy had him pinned up against the art room's wall, knocking most of the pile of supplies that Eric had collected flying off the desk and scattering about the floor freely. Eric tries to break free of the boy's grasp, and fails.

"Um—" Eric begins to say, when suddenly, hot breath was breathing against the skin on his neck, and then he felt the boy nibble gently on his neck. Eric gasped as the he felt the boy smile against his skin and bite down harder, until he felt a wetness oozing out of the bite mark.

[=]

The dark-haired boy could only think one thought as he licked this 'Eric' boy's wound;

_Positively delicious._

[=]

The pudgy, blonde haired boy was walking by the art room, when he suddenly heard the clattering of over ten small objects connecting with the white, marble floor. He went to go open the door, to check and see if someone had tripped, but then heard a voice moan in pain, yet with pleasure. The fat boy knew without needing to see what was happening to two people in there, and he frankly did _not_ want to walk in to _that_. He turned to walk away, when he heard a chuckle and whimpering. The blonde haired boy quickly ran down the hall to get someone else to check up on them, and just so happened to bump into a tall junior with red hair and sea blue eyes, holding hands with a freshmen boy with black hair and startlingly green eyes. He quickly told them what he heard, and the red haired boy dragged the black haired boy with him to go see what was happening.

[=]

Jack was walking together with his new boyfriend, when they were interrupted by some fat boy with blonde hair saying something. Then, he caught the words "whimpering voice" and "chuckling" and the last bit "might've heard wrong, but it sounded forceful" and that was all he needed to hear to get him running down the hall toward the art room, Simon's hand still in his. He slammed the door open, to see a red faced boy with tears in his eyes up against the wall, and another boy—that he recognized—pinning his wrists to the walls and biting on his neck. The boy straightened up, smirking as he let the other boy go. The boy slid down the wall and quickly ran over to a boy that looked just like him who had come randomly sprinting and had just caught the sight before the dark-haired boy had let go.

"Eric, are you okay?" the boy—assuming his twin brother it was, considering they were identical—asked the other, and he didn't answer, only hugged his brother as he stared at the dark-haired boy, who was still smirking. Ignoring Jack, Simon, and Sam—and now Ralph, who appeared out of nowhere and was laughing on the floor since Simon told him what just happened—and looked directly at Eric, like he wanted to eat him.

Jack smacked the back of the dark-haired boy's head, earning him a glare.

"Watch it, Jack!" he yelled, a smile creeping up on his face as he looked at his friend.

"Not when you go around _sexually harassing_ people, Roger!" Jack yelled back, and soon they were smiling at each other like the best friends they were. Then, Roger looked at Eric, pretended to have a bow and arrow with him, and fake-shot Eric right in the heart. Then he smirked, and said;

"I'll get you soon, _Eric_."

Eric's face went red, and he covered his furiously red face from the others with his hands and turned away, while everyone gathered in the art room laughed at Eric's reaction, but Roger only chuckled lightly and licked some of Eric's _delicious_ blood off of his mouth and finger.

_**End**_

[=]

**Author Note:** heyyy. So, I wanna know if you liked it or not pwease! I did! Haha, I intentionally wanted it to end up just being Simon/Jack, but my mind works strange, so it ended up more of a Roger/Eric than a Simon/Jack. Well, on another note!

Wanna know how Simon and Jack got together? I bet you dooooo! And if you want to know, then be sure to be on the lookout for my new oneshot that I still haven't started writing yet that is going to be all Jack/Simon and how they got together in _this_ one! To be honest, I mostly like writing Eric/Roger 'cause of the way I love to hit head-on and portray Roger through my writing. Flames are _not_ accepted, but helpful _criticism_ is! It might be called...uh...hm...I'll get back to you on that...probably, maybe, um, something around the lines of 'Do Me The Honor?' or something like that. :D

**Reviews**are **love**; and I know _you_ **love** _me_.

[=]

[man, haven't done that one in ages! "Reviews are love; and I know you love me"...actually maybe just 'cause I had no inspiration or motivation so sorry I haven't been on lately! Dx]


End file.
